


Worse Luck Than Komaeda

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hinata Hajime Can Skateboard, Implied Relationships, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Soda Kazuichi-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Fuyuhiko tells Souda he has a week to confess to Gundham or he'll tell him himself. But everytime Souda works up the nerve to tell him, something intervenes.(Fuyuhiko is a good friend in this, this actually was gonna be a KomaHina story but rip)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	Worse Luck Than Komaeda

Usami had split the group up to gather materials off the island, stating teamwork is better so if anyone gets hurt they can take care of it. 

Nagito, Hinata, Chiaki and Souda were going through boxes in some old shed when Souda pulled out a bin full of random objects. 

"Oh hey look a skateboard!" Souda said and tossed it on the floor. Hinata walked over and picked it up. 

"Oh hey this is the same brand as my old one." He stated and Chiaki looked at him. 

"You skateboard?" She asked and Hinata chuckled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, my cousin taught me, I knew a few tricks." 

Nagito walked over and grabbed the board, setting it on the ground. 

"Can you show us!" He asked and Souda and Chiaki made agreement sounds. 

Hinata blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck but stepped into the board. 

"I'll try! Haven't done this for a few years!" He said and stepped on the back of the board, shoving it a bit to his side to turn it and flipped the board in a circle before landing on it flawlessly. 

Nagito clapped in excitement while Chiaki and Souda gave him a thumbs up. 

"Do you think you could teach me that?" Nagito asked, eyes shining and Hinata made a face. 

"We... Well I dont know, you seem like the type to get hurt trying." Hinata said honestly and Chiaki nodded. 

"An ultimate as wonderful as you shouldn't worry about such a lowlife like me!!! I'll be fine!" Nagito promise and Hinata ignored the first sentence, sighing. 

"Fine, first you'll want to have enough balance on the board, c'mon 'ere." Hinata stepped off and helped Nagito stand on it, holding his waist and hand to keep him balanced. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Souda said and leaned against a wall, watching. Chiaki shrugged and watched. 

"Okay, do you have your balance?" Hinata asked, still holding his waist and hand. 

Nagito nodded, standing up straight. 

Hinata smiled and let go of him to check he had his balance. 

"Okay! Now, you're gonna wanna step in the back to kick the board up." Hinata instructed and that was when everything went downhill. 

Nagito stepped on the back of the board and lost hi balance, the board flying out from under his feet and hooting forward, Nagito falling to the floor harshly and the board smacking Souda smack in the face. 

Hinata didn't notice Souda get hit and ran to his boyfriend quickly to check for injuries. 

"Ko, are you okay?" Hinata held his check as Nagito checked himself and laughed. "I'm good!"

"I'm not." Souda said. Hinata and Nagito looked over to see Chiaki helping their pink haired friend, who was holding his cheek and bleeding from his lip. 

Nagito immediately went off into rapid apologizing, mumbling bout how worthless he was and how Souda could punch him if he wanted to if it gave him hope, and yada yada as Hinata ran to his friend. 

"Shoot, alright, lets bring you to Tsumiki." Hinata said and at that moment the door opened 

"You fuckers done yet- what the shit happened?" Fuyuhiko asked, Gundham, Sonia and Ibuki entering the room. 

"Oh it seems Souda got injured." Sonia said and Souda pointed at Nagito. 

"Guess who's fault. Why am I always on the wrong side of your luck." Souda asked, Nagito still mumbling apologies. 

"We need to get him to Tsumiki." Hinata stated and Ibuki raised her hand. 

"Oh yeah! We can't do that Mikan is busy with something else right now! Hiyoko's shoe broke and she twisted her ankle! She blamed Mikan since it broke when Hiyoko tripped her so she's fixing that!" Ibuki informed and Souda grumbled. 

"I am help! I am almost as knowledge in the form of healing injuries as I am helping wild life!" Gundham declared and Souda blushed a bit. 

"Fine whatever ya need." He mumbled and Gundham helped him to his way of the infirmary. 

~

Souda sat on one of the cots while Gundham tended t his wounds, a piece of gauze taped to the side of his cheek where the skateboard had made a small cut. 

Gundham held Souda's chin in his hand, lightly dabbing at the blood drying there. 

"Are you feeling sick my mechanic companion?" Gundham asked and Souda shook his head. "Why ya ask?" 

"You're face is more of the crimson variety than normal it seems. Maybe you hit your head too hard in you tumble?" Gundham asked and Souda's face turned even redder at that.

"No its- it's just cold in here." Souda lied, and yeah, it was a bit but not the reason his face was red. 

Gundham let go of Souda's face and put down his napkin he was using to clean away Souda's blood and took off his coat, dealing it over Souda's shoulders. 

Souda turned even more red but looked down. "Thanks man." He mumbled and Gundham lifted his face back up again. 

"Alright. I think your lip has stopped releasing your blood. You should keep a cold pack against you cheek additionally so it does not get more injured." Gundham explained and Souda released a breath he didn't know he was holding when Gundham backed away to get an ice pack. 

Souda gripped the edges of Gundham's jacket, trying to will away his blush as Gundham handed him the ice pack. 

"I think my work here is done. I shall go check on the others now." Gundham said. 

"What not gonna give a kiss to make it better?" Souda joked before he realized what he was saying.

Gundham turned confused. "Do kisses have some sort of magical qualities that increase healing wounds I wasn't informed of?" 

Souda shook his head, embarrassed. "Ah, no it's just a thing mother's do when helping kids. They kiss the wound to make the child believe it'll, y'know, Al be good. It was just a joke-" 

Gundham say back on the cot next to Souda and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, right next to the gauze, and Souda stopped as Gundham moved after to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lip, right over his split lip. 

"Well, do not mind me, I will be off now." Gundham said and left without another word, leaving a blushing and embarrassed Souda behind. 

Souda put his face in his hands, Gundham's coat falling over his shoulders more. 

"Omigosh...." Souda mumbled and inhaled deeply. 

Souda has had a crush on Gundham for.... Quite some time. He masked it off as a crush on Sonia because the two were close so, he figured I he got close to Sonia he could get close to Gundham.

Except now he wasnt so sure if Gundham was just tolerating him because he had to or if it was something else. 

Souda took his face out of his hands and smiled gently as he grabbed at Gundham's jacket, pulling it close to him. And he looked at the door where Gundham had walked through minutes ago and jumped. 

"Uh...." Souda looked away in embarrassment as he made eye contact with a smug Fuyuhiko. 

The small Yakuza crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorway. "You're such a gay disaster it's getting kind of annoying." Fuyuhiko stated. 

"Hey, first off, bi disaster, second off...... How long have you been there?" Souda asked nervously and Fuyuhiko snorted as he entered the room. 

"Like the whole time. I came to return your phone because you dropped it dumbass. But I saw you and breeder boy were busy." Fuyuhiko tossed Souda his phone, the pink haired man fumbling to catch it. 

"You're such a stalker." Souda grumbled and and crossed his arms. 

"And you're pathetic. When are you gonna tell Gundham you like him." Fuyuhiko pressured, sitting at the end of the cot. 

Souda made a face. "Uh, never?" He stated like it was obvious and Fuyuhiko made a grumbling noise. 

"Absolutley pathetic. Why not?" He asked, glaring at his friend.

Souda threw his arms up. "He doesn't like me like that! If I told him he'd just be all," Souda dropped his voice to imitate Gundham. "'What? I am sorry small human but I do not like men or nasty mechanics'."

Fuyuhiko shrugged. "Well I mean maybe. But you'll never know until you tell him. Plus, what I just saw, kinda looks like he might like you back. And if he does it gets you out of my hair."

"What hair?" Fuyuhiko punched him but Souda continued anyway. "Anyway, it seems like you aren't routing for me to date him you just want me gone." 

"Let's go with both." Fuyuhiko joked. "Honestly though, shoot for it. The worst that can happen is he ignores you and then that way you don't have to be a bi disaster and suffer."

"It's... I don't want him to ignore me I just, I don't want him to hate me I guess." Souda mumbled. 

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Well, you know what. I'm tired of this, it's been a month, tell him you like him by the end of the week or I will." 

"Wait what?!?" Souda panicked. But Fuyuhiko just left with a wave of dismissal.

~~~~

And so the week started.

Souda doesnt know if it was coincidence or not but suddenly he and Gundham were being paired up for material gathering, suddenly the only spot open to sit was next to Gundham, people suddenly became busy and left the two of them alone. 

Souda doesnt know if Fuyuhiko told anyone, or if it was just coincidence, but it unnerved him. 

And despite Souda having so many chances to confess and tell Gundham, something always seemed to get in the way. 

Like when he and Gundham had been paired to gather materials. 

The two were alone in the shed, Souda trying to grab a box from a shelf when Gundham walked behind him to pull it down. 

Souda felt his breath get lost when he felt Gundham's best pressed against his back, handing him the box. 

"Here." Gundham handed it to him and Souda me out a choked thank you. Catching his breath. 

'Now, do it now.' Souda thought and turned to Gundham. However, once he opened his mouth, a small squirrel ran into the shed and Gundham greeted it. 

"Hello animal creature. What is your concern." Gundham asked and Souda slammed his head into the wall while he heard Gundham talk to the squirrel. 

"Souda, I will have to take a leave. Timothy says his family is in danger so I must assist." Gundham explained and Souda shook his head and shrugged. "Sure whatever." 

Or the other day. 

Souda woke up late and rushed to the dining room for breakfast, entering the room and internally face palming to see the only spot left was in between Nagito and Gundham. 

He begrudgingly took it and glared at Fuyuhiko, who simply grinned, tapped his wrist then continued his conversation with Peko. 

Souda sighed and turned to Gundham, once again, ready to talk, until Nagito spilled hot tea over his lap. 

"DUDE!" Souda yelled and Nagito started apologizing as Souda tried to clean himself up.

"Why is it always me? Dude choose someone else to be on the bad side of your luck!" Souda whined. 

"Well I think Hajime is on my wrong side of luck since he convinced himself he likes me." Nagito explained. 

"Ko, I do like you. How many times have we been over this? Souda you should change your clothes, did you get burned?" Hinata asked. 

Souda just grumbled and answer and left the room.

And finally what happened yesterday. 

Souda laid on the common room couch, it was a room Usami made for them to all have fun and play games to calm down. 

Gundham sat on the floor with the four devas of destruction, Sonia, Ibuki and Chiaki were all playing a video game, and Nagito sat in Hinata's lap, the brown haired boy playing with his boyfriends fluffy hair. 

"I call next," Souda says to the girl playing the racing game. 

Chiaki hummed in response as Ibuki complained about how they were beating her while Sonia giggled softly.

"Ah, Nanami, I beat you also!" Sonia said, delighted and Chiaki pouted a bit. "So you did." She huffed and Ibuki threw the remote. 

"Screw you guys! I'm gonna go hang out with Mikan!" She said and stormed off. 

The remaining few laughed at her outburst and Souda slid off the couch, sitting next to Gundham as he grabbed the remote. 

"Alright! Don't expect me to go easy on you girls!" Souda claimed and Sonia and Chiaki both smiled politely at him before starting the next round. 

"How did you both beat me???" Chiaki whined, bowing her head in defeat as Souda rubbed the back of his head. "Chiaki I only meant to beat Miss Sonia, but she's so good at this game!" The pink haired boy whined. 

Sonia laughed again and stood. "Well these games aren't too challenging. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if Hiyoko will teach me a dance of hers."

Chiaki sighed. "I'm tired of losing, I'm gonna go play a different game." 

Souda sighed as he watched the two girls leave and, blushing, scooted a bit away from Gundham. 

Souda started a COM game and pouted as he had no real challenge. 

Nagito looked around the room, then turned in his boyfriends lap. "Hajime," he whispered and tilted his head towards Souda and Gundham. 

Hinata nodded and the two stood up. "Alright you two, we're gonna head off now." Hinata dragged a lovestruck looking Nagito out. 

Souda hardly noticed, getting more and more frustrated with his game before he too threw his remote down. 

"Be careful, you may break it." Gundham said, holding Cham-P in his hand and Souda jumped, just now noticing they were alone and blushing. 

"Oh uh.... Sorry. Just got frustrated, none of the COMs are challenging so it's boring." Souda said and Gundham shrugged. 

"I have never been one too fond of video games. The controls are tricky." Gundham explained and Souda shrugged. 

'Now, Now Now No-' 

"YO!" Fuyuhiko ran in and sighed hen he saw they were alone, shooting Souda an apologetic look.

"There's a bear attacking Sonia's cottage, we need your help." Fuyuhiko said to Gundham and the gothic man and Yakuza left. 

~~~

And now it was almost the end of the week and Souda laid on his bed, ranting to Fuyuhiko who flipped through a magazine. 

"It's just, Everytime I get ready to tell him, something happens or I chicken out! It's like the universe is trying to tell me it's not worth it." Souda whined and Fuyuhiko sighed. 

"No I just think it's Nagitos dumbass luck. Try one more time." Fuyuhiko said, shoving the other with his foot a bit. 

Souda grunted and sighed. "What's it matter, you'll tell him anyway." 

"I wont actually, it was just to motivate you. However if I find concrete proof he likes you in that dumb sappy way you do I will tell him." Fuyuhiko declared. 

"I just.... I really like him. And I don't want him to hate me." Souda said. 

"Just try once more, I mean, you've almost done it because you guys were having a moment, right? That gives you hope at least." Fuyuhiko urged md Souda made a whining noise. 

"Fiiiiiiine."

~~~

Souda was expecting to at least have a day to prepare, maybe even a few hours but nope, here he was, helping Gundham move the four devas of destruction's cage and now that that was finished, they were sitting on his bed talking. 

It's this moment. He needed to do it now. Now or never.

Souda took a deep breath and looked at Gundham, ready to speak when-

"Souda, may I ask you something?" Gundham asked, not meeting his eyes, playing with his fingers. 

"Sure." Souda said, a little worried what it was about and a bit upset he'd been interrupted before he could even speak. 

"Ah, well. Okay. Human emotions are quite complex so I could not name the feeling i held for you at first. However through my extensive research on the subject i think I can put a nam on the feeling that plagues my heart." Gundham said and looked at Souda, cheeks flushed.

"I hold feelings of the romantic sort towards you and wish to court you."

Well, after Souda translated what the other was saying, and he realized what had been asked he too turned red. 

"I- hey no fair I was gonna ask first!" Souda whined and Gundham made a face. "I... Okay. I have been trying to ask you out all week but things kept popping up. Ugh, now Fuyu won't ever let me live this down." 

"Is that... A yes?" Gundham asked and Souda nodded. "Yes! Of course I! I like you!" 

Gundham smiled and reached forward, grabbing Souda's hand in his and Sounds blushed. 

"Then, is this to your liking?" Gundham asked, moving forward a bit and Souda blushed. "Yes." He gasped out and Gundham closed the gap. 

The breeder's free hand moved up to hold his face gently, caressing his cheek as their lips danced. 

Souda sighed a bit into the kiss, his own free hand moving up to clutch at Gundham's jacket, which Souda had returned red faced a week ago.

The two sat there, gently kissing, sighing into one another, warm in each other's embrace, for quite a bit before Gundham pressed forward a bit, knocking them back. 

Souda me out a surprised gasp as Gundham pulled away a bit. 

"Is this uncomfortable?" He asked and Souda shook his head, eyes blown wide with want and Gundham leaned down again, this time their kiss more hungry then before until they pulled apart once more. 

Souda sighed happily as Gundham fell to his side, holding Souda in a gentle embrace and Souda rested his head on Gundham's chest. 

"I am most happy that the feelings that have been settled deep within me are returned. I would've been devasted had they not been." Gundham said and Souda nodded, tiredly. 

"Yeah, me too." Souda said and they fell asleep.

~~~

"Has anyone seen Souda? I need to talk to him." Fuyuhiko asked Nagito, who laid happily in Hinata's embrace. 

"I haven't seen him." Nagito said and Fuyuhiko grumbled about how disgustingly affectionate they were before walking off. 

"Where is that fucker?" Fuyuhiko mumbled and found himself in front of Gundham's cottage. 

Without bothering to knock, Fuyuhiko threw open the door. "Hey Edgelord have you-" Fuyuhiko quickly shut up and smiled at seeing his best friend curled up in Gundham's embrace. 

Souda was asleep, definitely passed out, but Gundham sat awake, playing with the pink hair and he held a finger up to his lips. 

"He is sleeping, what is it you have searched my presence for?" Gundham whispered and Fuyuhiko shook his head with a grin. 

"Just wanted to know where Smelly was. Take good care of him!" Fuyuhiko waved off and left the room. 

Once he left, Peko stopped out from besides the building and smiled down at the yakuza. 

"Well master?" She asked and Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "Quit it with that. And he's in good hands." Fuyuhiko said and Peko smiled softly. 

"That's good. I like to know your friends are safe. It also makes you happy too." She said, voice soft as ever. 

Fuyuhiko blushed a bit and looked away. "Yeah whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I headcanons that Hinata used to be a skater boi lol, it was gonna be a fic about Hinata teaching Komaeda how to skateboard but then i remembered how Sounds mentioned he's always on the wrong side of Komaedas luck and this happened.


End file.
